2-[4-(2-hydroxyethoxy)-3,5-dimethylphenyl]-5,7-dimethoxyquinazolin-4(3H)-one, also known as apabetalone, is a bromodomain and extraterminal (BET) protein inhibitor developed by Resverlogix in Canada. Apabetalone can be used in the treatment of cardiovascular, cholesterol or lipid-related disorders. Especially in the treatment of atherosclerosis, acute coronary syndrome and predecessor diabetes, apabetalone has shown significant curative effect. The structure of apabetalone is shown as follows:

Cardiovascular diseases, also known as circulatory system diseases, can be subdivided into acute diseases and chronic diseases and generally relate to atherosclerosis. Cardiovascular disease is one of the most serious diseases threatening human life worldwide. Its morbidity and mortality rate have surpassed that of tumour diseases and ranked first. In China, there are about 290 million patients suffering from cardiovascular diseases, and the number of patients is increasing year by year. However, people's need for drugs of cardiovascular diseases have not been fulfilled, and new drugs still need to be developed continuously. Studies have shown that apabetalone can inhibit BRD4 of BET family, thereby regulating the expression of apolipoprotein A-1 (ApoA-1) and the synthesis of high density lipoprotein cholesterol, and realizing the treatment of cardiovascular related diseases. No patent or literature about apabetalone crystalline forms is found after searching patents and literatures published locally and abroad.
Different crystalline forms of solid chemical drugs have different solubility and stability, and can affect drug's in vivo dissolution and absorption, which will further affect drug's clinical efficacy. The inventors of the present disclosure surprisingly discovered crystalline form CS2, form CS8, form CS13, form CS20, form CS1, form CS7, form CS9, form CS11 and form CS4 after conducting a large number of experiments, which provides a new and better choice for the preparation of pharmaceutical preparations containing apabetalone and is of great significance for drug development.